


part1 A 战斧

by Lorrant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorrant/pseuds/Lorrant
Relationships: 骑战
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	part1 A 战斧

Part1 A 战斧

骑士在遇到这个战士时还很年轻，战士也还年轻。  
年轻的骑士已经有了后来的雏形——用稳重理智、恭敬有礼的表象盖在冷漠的表象上，虽然这不是他的本意，他只是天生是这样一个薄情寡义的人，却很有礼貌罢了。不过这世上大部分的相交都不过是萍水相逢，只要说话好听一些，行事不出错处，那大多数人都不会看清疏离的本质，而觉得骑士是个好人。  
战士是个例外，他就像“直觉”这个词本身，行事不按规矩，粗暴而莽撞，奈何惊人地精准。  
骑士不太擅长和这种人打交道。战士远远地站在旁边看着他和别人说话时目光像一把刀，锋利而直白，直直看穿骑士那层壳子，让骑士忍不住微微皱起眉头。  
骑士坐在部队院子里擦拭自己的盾时，战士拎着斧头从外面走进来，两人谁都没有互相看一眼，直到骑士嗅到空气中淡淡的血腥味。他抬眼看过去，正看到战士在木桩前脱衣服。  
他的外套上分布着大大小小的口子，有些仅仅是布料扑了，有些则从割裂的布料边缘浸出湿润的红。外套从战士结实的肩膀上被抖下来，露出肩背上淌着血的细长伤痕，像禽类的抓伤。  
骑士并没有问战士伤口是怎么来的，出于礼貌，他询问：“需要治疗吗？我略懂一些治疗魔法。”  
骑士本以为战士会拒绝，但出人意料，他没有。  
战士找了个树桩凳子坐下，嘴里吐出几个含糊的字：“你来。”  
骑士想他大概真的很疼。  
简易的治疗魔法骑士的确会，应付这些虽多但浅的伤口绰绰有余。战士背上沁出薄薄的一层汗水，在治疗魔法的光晕下很快康复。骑士体验过很多次这种魔法愈合伤口带来的感觉——又痛又痒，想要抓挠，像刻进骨头里一样的瘙痒，伴随着以太流遍全身。令人脊背发麻。  
客观来说如果不是不可控，还是会令人愉悦的，如果对方是一个刀口舔血的人，而不是骑士这种希望一切尽在自己掌控中的人。

很显然战士是前者。  
骑士看着战士胯下鼓囊囊的一团顶起裤裆，意有所指地抬眼看着战士的眼睛，像提出治疗一样轻描淡写：“需要帮忙吗？”  
如果要骑士为自己性事上的癖好找一个词，那一定是控制欲。他在掌控方面表现出来的热情可能超过他日常做所有事情的热情的总合。尤其是掌控战士这样的人。  
单手按着他的后脖颈，用膝盖将他的手跪在背后按压住，从容不迫但是极富压迫感的姿势，这让骑士觉得舒服，虽然战士咬着牙开始挣扎。  
骑士咬着手套缓缓扯下来，他常年戴着手套，光裸手的从战士紧实柔韧的腰部肌肉上摸过的触感十分新奇，他感受着这具滚烫的身体在掌心下起伏的活力，像伸手触碰熊熊燃烧的火，危险而性感。  
战士背上的血仍未干掉，粘腻的触感沾在骑士的掌心，骑士抚摸他的腰窝，而后拉着战士的裤子往下扯了扯。松紧带样式的裤子勒在臀瓣上，将臀肉压住色情的凹陷。沿着臀缝往下摸时，战士紧张地绷紧臀肉，这让骑士的手指感觉到了来自臀肉的挤压，他膝盖再用力一些将战士按下去，手掌在屁股上捏了一把。  
“请不要挣扎得太厉害。”  
“妈的……”战士骂了句脏话，“你就不能换个舒坦些的姿势吗？”  
骑士没有回话，替代言语的是他俯下身轻轻咬住了战士的后脖颈，齿尖陷入皮肤的触感使战士一个激灵，很快他低下头抵着草地，忍住自己的一声喘息——骑士的手顺着裤子探到他身前，捉住他的性器开始撸动。  
骑士的体重压在战士身上，手还被骑士跪在背后，战士完全无法掌控自己，腰一使不上劲就彻底砸在了草上，柔软的草叶像随着身体的起伏搔刮着他的皮肤和乳尖，骑士终于大发善心放开他的手时，他一手撑着地，反手就用手肘拐向骑士的腰。  
骑士捏住他的胳膊肘，一个巧劲将他摔下去，剧痛之下战士再次被按在地上，他嗅到草叶和泥土的气味，随之而来的还有骑士的性器在臀缝穴口摩擦的触感。饱满的茎头在穴肉褶皱处试探性地顶入，进出几次将穴口撑开后，便一点点碾着软肉挤了进来。  
又疼又胀，战士皱紧眉头暗骂一句，急促的呼吸令他的肩胛骨不住地起伏，骑士像抚摸一个值得欣赏的物品一样抚摸他的蝴蝶骨，时不时低头在他肩上和脖颈上留下浅浅的齿痕。  
后背不知道什么时候会来的啮咬的疼痛和屁股被撑开的疼痛令战士眼前发白，他喘息着看着不远处的木桩凳子，很快骑士动起来，钝痛一下下将他往前顶，汗液和血迹蹭在草叶上，只有勃发的胯下性器没有和草叶接触，而是握在骑士温热湿润的手心。  
骑士没有全部进来，战士感觉得到，但他显然不打算一直这样，每一次进入都会比上一次更深，一步步像列好了计划书似的，是战士最不耐烦的做派。臀瓣收缩连带着穴肉吮吸着性器，战士终于听到骑士的呼吸急促了一些，骑士张口喘息着，随着战士体内的含吮而发出低微的闷哼声。  
战士侧头咬住自己撑着地的小臂，忍耐着前后夹击的快感。  
按部就班的插入终于到了终点，骑士的耻毛贴着战士的屁股，囊袋抵在臀肉上，骑士抚摸战士性器的手换作揉捏战士的囊袋，战士猝不及防的一声“啊”隐忍而发颤。  
战士听见骑士的低笑声：“请您再坚持一下，我还没有要射的想法。”  
真想操骑士的嘴让他把这些该死的敬语全都吞回去，战士暗骂一声，努力挺起腰迎合骑士的抽插。  
持续了很久的性事意外地没有变换什么姿势，或许是骑士对这种居高临下的姿态非常满意，又或者冒着被反扑的风险将战士翻过身来着实是个不明智的抉择。他呼出一口气，俯身压着战士深深插入，射在战士屁股里，不出意料换来战士的咒骂，然而骑士握住性器的几下撸动很快让他只能闭上嘴，颤抖着忍住高潮时支离破碎的呼吸和呻吟。  
骑士亲吻他印满齿痕和吻痕的后脖颈：“需要我送您回房间吗？”  
战士粗鲁地推开他自己爬起来，将裤子扯起来系好往屋内走去，鬼使神差地，他回头看了眼骑士，就看到骑士已经整理好了根本没怎么脱的衣服，坐在了他刚才坐过的树桩凳上，若有所思地望着他。  
战士停下来与他对视，骑士微笑了笑，做了个口型。  
看起来像是在说谢谢，战士不明白他在谢什么，直接进了房间，他屁股疼得很，高潮的余韵让他浑身发软。

骑士从地上捡起一片叶子，对着虫咬的洞看了眼湛蓝的天空。  
他刚才想说的是，谢谢招待。


End file.
